


A Kiss With a Fist

by Caitlin_WithanI



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_WithanI/pseuds/Caitlin_WithanI
Summary: Deckard Shaw has feelings for a certain someone, but he thinks his sister does too, so he tries to ignore them unsuccessfully of course.





	A Kiss With a Fist

Hattie was never very subtle when she had her eye on someone, something that usually only hurt because Deckard didn’t want to think about his sister with other men. On this occasion it was difficult to watch because the man she was making goo goo eyes at was the same man that Deckard wanted to be with- Luke Hobbs. Not that anyone other that he knew that, and it was going to remain that way. 

They were visiting Samoa again, Hattie’s idea this time. Not that Deckard wasn’t trying to find a good excuse to go. He wasn’t free to suggest little get together with Hobbs, the man would probably think he was trying to poison him. So, here he was sitting on some sandy beach watching his crush in tiny swim trunks splashing around in the ocean with his daughter. It pulled at parts of himself he never imagined he would have, made him feel fatherly. 

From beside him Hattie was happily chatting with the other kids, building sand castles and subtly burying him every couple of scoops. But he could see her occasional glances to the sea. It hurt to know that not only did he never have a chance with Luke, but he would probably have to watch his sister be with the other man.

Deckard wasn’t very good with his feelings, and he could feel the heartache build inside him. Not wanting to move and worry Hattie, he lay back on the blanket and closed his eyes trying to stay calm. He started when a hand grabbed him, but he relaxed when he saw it was Hattie, but worry flooded him at her expression.

‘What is it Hat? Is everyone okay?’ He looked around the beach, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  
‘You were crying Deck.’ She was looking at him with concern in her eyes and it made Deckard uncomfortable. He should be worried about his siblings, not them worried for him. ‘Don’t Deck, don’t hide away from me. What’s wrong.’ Deckard could feel his gaze move to Hobbs without thought and his sisters grip on his arm tightened.

‘It’s nothing Hat, seriously just leave it.’ He brushed her hand off and got up, he needed to retreat and take some time for himself. He looked over at Hobbs as his daughter squealed with glee and he could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes. 

‘Oh my god,’ he froze at his sisters words, ‘You’re in love with him.’ Deckard could feel fear well up in him, and he left as quickly as he could, ignoring Hattie’s shouts as he went.

Once back in his room Deckard sighed and sat on the bed. Part of him wanted to curl up under the covers like when he was little, but he refused to give into his feeling more than he already had. He could feel an itch under his skin and he wanted to punch someone. Deciding a good ol’ fashioned bar fight would do him good, he grabbed his jacket and walked straight into a wall of muscle. 

Sun warmed hands grabbed his shoulders to stop him falling over. ‘Hey slow your horses, Princess.’ Deckard’s mind went into defensive mode, he stepped back shrugging Hobbs’ hands off. Luke crossed his arms, staying in the way of the door to stop Deckard from running. ‘I saw you run off, Hattie seemed worried.’

‘So what? You thought you’d run in and act the protector? Don’t worry, no need to pretend, my sister already likes you.’ He patted Hobbs’ chest and pushed him away from the door. ‘So if you’ll excuse me I’ve better things to do with my afternoon.’

‘I’m not here for Hattie, I’m here for you Shaw. I know that’s difficult for you to understand, you know, people caring.’ This made Deckard pause, maybe he didn’t have to search for a fight. He turned and eyed Hobbs up, clenching his fists in preparation. 

‘You know nothing about me, Baby Oil,’ he poked his chest hard, ‘but if you wanna start something then start it.’ He waited for Hobbs to make the next move, resolutely ignoring the look to disappointment on his face.

‘You really are an idiot, Princess.’ The last thing Deckard expected Hobbs to do was lean in and kiss him, but that’s exactly what he did, and Deckard could do nothing but endure it and secretly hope it wouldn’t end. When Hobbs pulled back, Deckard took a deep breath and stepped away.

‘The fuck was that, twinkle toes?’ Hobbs laughed, and Deckard felt like he was the butt of some joke so he punched him in the face. Hobbs stopped laughing and looked shocked, which made Deckard feel better at least, until the man grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. 

‘Why do you always have to be so difficult?’ Hobbs practically growled in his ear, ‘Always looking for a fight, why can’t you just take other people’s concern and live with it?’

‘I don’t want your fucking concern, let me go before I end you!’ Hobbs laughed again, holding tight when Deckard tried to kick out of his hold.

‘All I can give you is concern, Princess. I know you don’t want anything else from me but at least let me be your friend!’ Hobbs relaxed his hold, letting Deckard slide down the wall. ‘Please, Deckard.’ He had never heard Hobbs sound so sad. 

‘What makes you think I don’t want anything else from you?’ It was a risk and he knew it, but a little part of him began to hope again. Hobbs looked apprehensively at him and Deckard decided fuck it, and he leaned in to capture the other mans lips. 

After kissing for what felt like hours, they parted and Hobbs- no, Luke- was grinning at him, and Deckard felt himself do the same in response. ‘We have a lot to talk about Princess.’ Luke was caressing his face and his waist, something that was very agreeable in Deckard’s opinion. 

‘Maybe later.’ Deckard laughed, pulling Luke back into his room and kicking to door shut.


End file.
